Umbrus
Umbrus (otherwise known as, The Blast Zone Boy, 'Blasty, or Milan) '''is an Irish commentator. On March 22, 2017, she opened up Deck of the Chipmunks, or D.O.C. for short. She is a former member of the groups Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers (C.A.N.), Repcon, Future Ultimate Commentators and Kooldudes, and Bunch Of Overthinking Bitches. They are current member of the group Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics. On July 19th, she left the community. She went on to join the Good Knight Society on July 27th. History Milan found the CC around the start of December of 2016. They found RavenNG's video on Nathaniel Bandy and then decided to watch SkiHound's video on the same video. She watched and subscribed to countless commentators, then, they would then try to make her own commentaries. They tried three videos that never came out: a commentary on Dobbs, a commentary on Dafawfulizer (that was actually finished but was never uploaded due to Sony Vegas not letting the video to go past 9%), and a commentary on Chaoskey4013. She would later make a commentary on Nintendo Guy. Around the time his first commentary came out, they met Josh, to which they would then become buddies and chat every once in a while. It even went as far as to making Josh Super Admin on Milan's server. Because of the friendship, Milan was the first ever member of C.A.N. On April 10, 2017, Milan joined B.O.O.B. After creating H.O.P.E. and two months have passed, Milan released their least favorite commentary they have released. The video got so much terrible reception that many commentaries where done on it. A month later, Milan got kicked out of C.A.N. until they were enough for the team. They gave up rejoining C.A.N. Milan joined F.U.C.K. on March 18, 2018. They later axed H.O.P.E due to the group dying out on the same day. On August 19, 2018, she would reemerge H.O.P.E in the form of Repcon with MegatronDBZ. However, on October 8, 2018, the group would be axed again following its merge with fellow groups F.U.C.K and B.O.O.B, resulting in the creation of Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics. Milan sat as an admin until June 1, 2019 when she stepped down from her position. Status in the CC As for June 1st, 2019, Umbrus left the community due to her not being happy with the way the community is right now. Such reasons being the toxicity of the community. Since then she has felt a lot better about doing commentaries and feels like she has more freedom doing them. Avatars Current Avatars * Milan (OC) * Bandana Dee (Kirby) * Joker (Persona 5) * Aegis (Persona 3) Retired Avatars * Old Me (OC) * Ruby (OC) * Whistler (OC) * Bandana Dee (Kirby) * PAC-MAN (PAC-MAN) * Bowser Jr. (Mario) * Dog Ninja (Rhythm Heaven) * Lyn (Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword) * Servbot (Mega Man Legends) * Himiko Yumeno (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Jack-O (Guilty Gear Xrd) * Kirigaya Suguha (Leafa) (Sword Art Online) * Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright) * Maki Harukawa (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * K1-B0 (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Female Robin (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright) * Olimar (Pikmin) * Courtney (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) Planned Avatars * Jubei (Blazblue) * Maki Nishikino (Love Live!) * Cyndaquil (Pokémon Gold and Silver) * Ribombee (Pokémon Sun and Moon) * Sakura Minamoto (Zombieland Saga) People she co-op'd with * Mew (twice) * Whillter * MrAwesome 'N Mario360 (C.A.N.) * Happy Maddie (C.A.N.) * MegatronDBZ (F.U.C.K) * Kainu (F.U.C.K) People who commentated on her * Halofan HP00 * Supersonicward15 (twice) * NESMario123 (joke) * Happy Maddie * Jonah Smith (twice) (once with Lunaticthegame and once as a joke) * Kirbystarwarrior * Keyblade Master (Co-op with FyroforVictory) * FyroforVictory (twice) (once with Keyblade Master and once as a joke) * Kainu * Doodletones * BubblingBrooke * Kurome Towa * Dwebly * Pink Robot (twice) * yoshistarhunter * MegatronDBZ (private) Quotes * ''"YA DIRTY SHITE!" * "Oh no a caa." Impact Umbrus is responsible for 1/3 of D.I.E., being the founder of Repcon which was one of the three groups merged to create D.I.E. Plans for the future N/A Trivia * She find Pringles funny, nothing specific about them, just Pringles in general. * Her inspirations are Mills Kohai, DigitalTy, MasterTP10 and Silver. Though recently they have also been inspired by Luckster, Vii Omega and Lunaticthegame. * She's Kanye West, apparently. * She owns this wiki.